


dear, don't you be nervous

by chasingflower



Series: skam fic week [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, also i'd like to apologize i went kinda overboard with the italics just fyi, id like to think so at least lmao, isak's melodramatic self, jonas puts up with a lot guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingflower/pseuds/chasingflower
Summary: Sometimes, Isak wishes he could just keep his mouth shut. It would solve a lot of his problems.(Or, Isak tells Eskild that he's dating Even, the boy he likes, but hasn't said any more than ten words to. It's not the best situation.)





	dear, don't you be nervous

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all know that i'm Terrible and i have no concept of time - this was intended to be for skamfic week, but as i'm myself, i'm roughly 2 weeks late, lmao. at least i have something? 
> 
> anyway, i hope u all enjoy it!!! love u all and i hope u have a great day!!! <3 <3
> 
> title from time of our lives by james blunt

The problem lies with the fact that Isak is an idiot. A massive one, and he truly does hate himself sometimes. This is one of those times.

He’s blaming Eskild. It’s his fault that Isak is in this mess.

Okay, so maybe it _technically_ isn’t. But Isak’s sulking enough and panicking enough to feel that it’s okay to blame his obnoxious roommate, who’d taken one glance at Isak and his sweatpants and had declared loudly to the whole kollectiv, what the _fuck_ , that Isak is gross and smelly and will never find a boyfriend if he keeps pouting and playing video games.

But instead of groaning and ignoring him, like he usually does when Eskild goes on these “I’m in love so everyone else should be” tangents, he decided instead to _lie_ and say that he’s dating someone.

Which means Eskild freezes, pauses mid tirade, and looks at him. Isak swallows and tries valiantly to look like he’s not guilty. “What was that, Isak?”

Isak bites the inside of his cheek, and tries to have his expression remain neutral. He’s not sure it works, but it’s all he’s got going for himself. “You heard, Eskild.” His voice doesn’t waver, so there are some small miracles.

“A boyfriend? Really?” Eskild sounds shocked. Isak groans, and looks him in the eye. “Yes, Eskild. I have a boyfriend. He’s cute and we’ve been dating for three weeks.”

“Is it Even?” Eskild asks, his excitement palpable.

Isak’s not paying attention (he’s too focused on having this conversation come to an end), which is why he gives the following response. “Yeah, it’s Even, who else would it be?”

++

 _Who_ else _would it be?_

Isak is going to kill himself. He is actually going to murder himself, this is awful and he wants to die.

“Jonas, you have to help me,” he says desperately as he sits for lunch the next day.

Jonas looks at him, eyebrow raised in interest. “Why, what’s up?”

Isak grimaces at his lunch, stomach churning. “I messed up.”

“How so?”

“I told Eskild I had a boyfriend,” he begins. “Which is a problem, because I don’t have one.”

Jonas nods. He doesn’t bring up why Isak would even be in this situation, which is a blessing – Isak is very glad he’s got Jonas as a friend. “Okay, so why can’t you just ask someone?”

Isak levels him with a glare.

Jonas snickers but doesn’t wilt under the glare. “C’mon, you’ve got game! I’ve seen you with all the first years, Isak, you aren’t completely helpless.”

Isak wants to bang his fist on the table. “Yes, Jonas, but that was because I didn’t care. I wasn’t trying. Also,” he takes in a deep breath. “I told him I was dating Even.”

Jonas freezes, like he’s letting what Isak said sink in or something, and then he lets out the _loudest fucking laugh_ Isak has ever heard. “You’re joking,” he says, voice full of mirth. “Isak, you have to be joking.”

Isak bites his lip and refuses to answer.

“Oh my God, how did you manage that one?”

“I mean, I just wasn’t paying attention to Eskild, and I told him I had a boyfriend. He said, ‘Is it Even’ and Jonas, I said, ‘Of course’.”

Jonas snorts and Isak levels him with yet another glare.

“Jonas, what am I going to do?” he says worriedly. “Because I told him it was Even, he wants to _meet_ him. Like, he wants to talk to him and have me invite him over to dinner and stuff.”

Jonas nods, eyes bright with amusement. “I mean, it looks like you’ve got two options. One, you go and tell Eskild that you lied to him,” (at this, Isak scoffs. Jonas rolls his eyes and continues.) “Or, two, you ask him out.”

Isak nearly swallows his tongue. “I can’t do _that_ , are you kidding me?”

“And why not, Isak?” Jonas levels him with an unimpressed look. “You’re definitely a catch, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about!” Isak splutters. “I can’t just ask Even out, the fuck.”

Jonas’s eyes flicker behind Isak’s head for a moment, but his attention is back on Isak in the next. “And why can’t you ask Even out? You know, the guy you’ve had a crush on for the past three weeks?”

Isak does smack his hand on the table this time, and Jonas purses his lips to prevent himself from smiling. “Have you _seen_ him?”

Jonas blinks. “Yes?”

Isak is going to die. “So then you know why I can’t ask him out. It’s simple.”

“You can’t ask Even out because he’s hot?”

“Exactly!” Isak says, and he’s relieved that Jonas has finally gotten the point.

“And if _he_ were to ask _you_ out?” Jonas hedges. Isak frowns; because while as fantastic that would be, it’s also extremely unlikely. “Because, Isak,” Jonas says, and _why_ does he look so smug? “Isak, he’s been behind us this entire goddamn time. And he’s walking over here.”

Isak’s heart stops. “ _What?_ ” He spins around in his seat before he’s aware of what he’s doing, and looks Even dead in the eyes. Even raises his eyebrows at him, as if he’s asking a question, and yep, Isak is going to throw up.

 _Especially_ because Even is walking towards him.

Isak whirls around to face Jonas. “What do I do?”

Jonas looks at him, expression a mix of fondness and exasperation. “First off, you relax. You looking like you’re about to throw up isn’t going to help.”

Isak snarls at him. “This is _serious_ , Jonas, what the fuck am I supposed to do –”

“Just _talk_ to him, Isak. He’s not going to bite you.” A wicked look spreads on his face. “Unless you’re into that, of course-”

“Jonas!” Isak shouts, face going red. “I literally _hate_ you-”

“Uh, Isak?”

And just like that, the two still. Isak looks at Jonas, eyes wide. Jonas jerks his head, as if he’s telling him to turn around and talk to Even.

Isak bites his lip and turns to face him. He’s wearing the jean jacket again, and his hair is styled like it usually is, and Isak wants to die. “Hey, Even. What’s up?” he says, and thank God his voice doesn’t waver.

Even grins at him, but he looks a little nervous. “Can we talk? Just for a second, I don’t want to interrupt or anything-”

“Don’t worry about it, man,” Jonas interjects. He grins at the two of them as he stands and grabs his things. “See you later, Isak. Even.” He waves, and then it’s just the two of them.

The silence between them is palpable, and Isak _really_ wants to leave. He does not want to have this conversation. His palms are sweaty and his throat is dry, so he’s relieved when Even is the one who starts speaking.

“I heard you talking? With Jonas?” Even starts, and he still looks nervous. It throws Isak for a loop, because Even’s always appeared to be the pinnacle of cool and collected. And, by extension, drastically out of Isak’s league. “And I think I heard him say that you liked me?”

Isak feels his face burning and he looks to the ground so he doesn’t have to make eye contact. He knows he needs to answer, he _knows_ this, but he also would feel more comfortable with running in the other direction and never returning.

Even clears his throat. “Isak?” he says, voice soft.

Isak swallows again and looks up at Even. “Yeah,” he says, and he watches as Even’s nervous expression change to one that looks like hope. He gives a small smile and continues. “Um, yeah. I do.”

Isak watches as Even’s expression turns radiant. “That’s good,” he breathes, and he steps closer. Isak can feel his skin vibrating as Even moves into his space, and his heart makes an embarrassing lurch in his chest.

“Is it?” Isak breathes back, giving Even a smile back. It makes Even smile wider, and his eyes shine with happiness.

“It is, because I like you too.” he says, softly, like he’s just as surprised as Isak is. It’s said like a promise, and it’s just enough to make Isak melt, gaze going soft.

This whole situation feels surreal to Isak – and he’s almost startled to realize that they’re not the only ones in the room. It feels intensely private; he feels like he wants to take the warmth and comfort and keep it in his chest so he can have it forever, so he doesn’t have to feel alone anymore.

He’s honestly glad that he speaks too loud so that his voice carries, even outside. He’s glad that Eskild asked him about his love life, because this is not even remotely close to what he had imagined was a possibility.

But it’s _real_. He’s holding hands with Even – his crush of _forever_ – and Even likes him (!!!), and when Isak can make himself speak, he thinks he’s going to ask Even out.

Even better, he thinks Even might say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!!!!! i'm @evahmohns on tumblr :)


End file.
